


Say Yes to the Dress

by apolloenjolras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Sam thinks you're super pretty, Short One Shot, and you are, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloenjolras/pseuds/apolloenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine asking Sam how you looking in your new dress and him trying not to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Sam/Reader one-shot to get you through the week!
> 
> Based on "Imagine: Asking Sam how you looking in your new dress and him trying not to stare."

“Thanks for coming dress shopping with me Sam!” You looked at your (very) tall friend, who would do anything for you. Him coming with you today proved that.

“Don’t mention it.” Truth be told, he would do anything to spend some extra time with you. He had a little bit of a thing for you. Okay, he had a _really_ big thing for you. How could he not? You were perfect. Okay, so maybe you weren’t actually perfect, but he still loved you the same.

He loved you.

He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. It was the kind of thing that snuck up on him. And he wasn’t exactly sure what to do about this whole situation yet. All of his past relationships had ended horribly. And he was already putting your life at risk enough by being your friend. He couldn’t live with himself if you got hurt or killed because of him. Although, he was starting to think he couldn’t live with himself if he let you get away.

“What do you think of this one?” You asked, holding up a strapless, floor length gown. It was fancier than anything you had owned in your entire life, but you really did have to dress the part for this case.

“I think it would look good.” _You’d look good in anything._

“I think so too. Man, this is so weird. I never wear dresses.” It was true. You always opted for dress pants when you had to dress up, which made sense with all the running and fighting you did. Although he could see that you were a more than capable hunter, he always felt the need to protect you. You knew it, and although it drove you crazy, it was actually sort of sweet.

“Okay, I don’t see anything else I like so I’m going to try this on.” You said, leading Sam towards the change room area. He got settled in a chair, while you made your way into the dress. You seriously hoped this one would look good, because this whole shopping thing definitely wasn’t for you.

“Well, what do you think?” You asked, leaving the change room.

He was lost for words. Although he didn’t care what you wore (you were _always_ beautiful), seeing you in a dress was something else.

“Sam?” You asked, worried at his silence.

“You look great.” He said. He was trying his hardest not to stare, but it wasn’t working.

“You’re right,” You said, looking at yourself in the mirror. “I do look great.”

Seeing you in that dress? It was torture. He couldn’t live _with_ you, but he couldn’t live _without_   you either.

“Sam, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You just went really quiet for a minute there.”

“I’m fine, just thinking. The dress looks great, you should get it.”

“I will. And after I pay for this dress, we’re getting lunch together.”

~

“You know, when you said we’d be getting lunch together, I sort of thought you meant at the mall food court.” Sam said as the two of you entered a cute little cafe. It wasn’t overly fancy, but it wasn’t fast food either.

“Come on, we just dropped $600 on a dress; we’ve got to live it up a little bit. Besides, this is your reward for coming shopping with me. I’m sparing no expenses here.”

“You know I don’t mind. Really, I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too.” You said, reaching out to take his hand, which was sitting on top of the table. “You know, I was thinking we hardly spend any time together, just the two of us. I’d like to change that.”

“I would too. It’s just...”

“I know. You’ve got your issues, and I’ve got min. I know it means I’ll be a target, maybe even a victim. But Sam, I’m willing to risk it. Because, well, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Of course I know. You aren’t exactly the most subtle person alive, Sam. Besides I saw the way you looked at me when I was in that dress.” His face flushed a little at that. “So, how about after lunch, I can give you a private fashion show. Show you some other things I look good in.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“So, it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my work, feel free to tell me!


End file.
